Bankotsu and Jakotsu! ABARERO! LOVE!
by SpunkAnimeDolphin
Summary: Jakotsu is hitting on Inuyasha like always, and Bankotsu is OBVIOUSLY jealous! Kagome forms a plan, and Jakotsu plans to dress up like a GUY! What happends on this twisted emotional ride? Feelings of all kind! READ AND REVIEW! LOVE 2 SEE WHAT YOU THINK!
1. Jakotsu Koi and Bankotsu Shitto

JAKOTSU AND BANKOTSU! ABRAERO LOVE!

DO NOT OWN MEMBERS SUCH AS JAKOTSU, BANKOTSU, SUIKOTSU, RENKOTSU, INUYASHA, KAGOME,

SANGO, MIROKU, SHIPPOU, OR ANYONE ELSE I MIGHT ADD!

MOST IDEAS: COME FROM ME AND MY STRANGE DREAMS

SOME IDEAS: MAY NOT BELONG TO ME, DEPENDING ON HOW THE STORY GOES!

I HOPE YOU ENJOY PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

*******

Chapter One

Jakotsu's Koi and Bankotsu's Shitto

What was left of the Band of Seven sat around the fire, in a stolen shrine, which they took for their own. Renkotsu and Suikotsu were talking about the last fight they had with Inuyasha; Jakotsu overhears.

"Yeah, Inuyasha should appear here any minute now", Suikotsu reinsured Renkotsu.

"The scent of the blood from the dead villagers should get him close enough", Renkotsu finished.

"Let's just hope he doesn't go attacking our only place to stay at for now", Suikotsu warned him.

Jakotsu clasp his hands together with wide eyes. "INUYASHA IS COMING?"

Bankotsu spots Inuyasha outside. "Well, it looks like he's already here".

"Aren't you happy Aniki?" Jakotsu asked.

Bankotsu puts his head down and sighs. "Right". He gets up to leave the area.

"Aniki?"Jakotsu questions in wonderment.

"What's wrong with him?" Renkotsu asked.

"Not sure", Suikotsu said.

Two hours later Bankotsu comes out from his rest, to hear Inuyasha's voice.

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU CRAZY FREAK!"

Bankotsu walks outside, to see Renkotsu and Suikotsu glaring from anger, sitting on the porch. Then turns to see Jakotsu jumping around all over Inuyasha like crazy, chasing him all over around. Renkotsu and Suikotsu turn to see Bankotsu stare in shock, about to drop the clay mug [AN: Older version of a coffee mug] out of his hands.

"Well, you see Bankotsu, we were fighting Inuyasha but-" Renkotsu started.

"As you can see, this isn't what I would call a fight", Suikotsu stepped in.

Bankotsu stare turns into a glare as his smashes it the ground on propose. He slowly walks on the field, moves Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga out of the way with his left hand. Then comes to grab Inuyasha's robe with his right, followed by his left; he pulls him in and up a little, and glares at him right in the eye.

(What's this guy's problem?) Inuyasha thought.

Bankotsu release Inuyasha hard enough to push him to the ground. Inuyasha sits up and stares at him confused.

Bankotsu goes to grab Jakotsu's wrist. "Come on you, we're going in". He says pulling him away from the field, or in any case, Inuyasha.

"Am I in trouble Aniki?" Jakotsu asked.

Bankotsu doesn't answer as they reach the porch.

"Wonder what's up with him?" Miroku asked, referring to Bankotsu.

"This is the most weirdest battle I've ever seen in my life?"

Inuyasha turns to face his fist towards Shippou. "This wasn't even _**close **_to compare to what you would call a battle". "It was just the crazy nut job fallowing me around everywhere.

"Now what?" Shippou asked.

"I an't moving from this spot until I killed every last one of them", Inuyasha says with pride as he sits there on the ground.

"I wonder how long that's going to take?" Sango asked.

***

Inside, Bankotsu brings Jakotsu to one of empty rooms and slides the Tatami door behind them. Now face to face with Jakotsu.

"Aniki?" Jakotsu asked scared.

Bankotsu just gives him a look.

"Look, Aniki, I'm sorry, I just- I couldn't control myself".

"You got that damn straight", Bankotsu cursed. "Jakotsu, I specifically let you out there to fight Inuyasha, not chasing Inuyasha around trying to scare him to death. "Don't you know when to quit? Don't you know what it's like to love someone and not have them love you back? Jakotsu, the last thing I want to see you is hurt, because of someone like Inuyasha".

"I'm- I'm sorry Aniki, I just, I couldn't help myself". Jakotsu, looks up at Bankotsu. "I was fighting him, I swear Aniki, I was, but- um, but-" A tear starts pouring from his eye. "Are you going to band me and kill me?"

Bankotsu looks at Jakotsu like he's stupid or something. (He didn't_** just**_ listen to a word I said , now did he?)

Bankotsu Hands on shoulders on Jakotsu's shoulders, with his head down.

"Bankotsu?" Jakotsu questions.

Bankotsu laughs and picks his head up. "You're- you're really something Jakotsu". He smirks. " Of course not. How could I ever do that to someone like you?"

"So, so you aren't going too then?"

Bankotsu (He hasn't had trouble getting words out like this since the last time he thought he was deeply in love with a man.) Bankotsu eyes re- open wide. (Could that be it, could it be that Jakotsu loves Inuyasha so much that he _**won't**_ kill him.) Bankotsu narrows his eyes in, smirks without grinning, and then rolls his eyes.

"An- Aniki?" Jakotsu asked scared.

Bankotsu smirks again, this time with a grin on his face. "You really like him huh?"

Jakotsu face turns into a puppy pout as he looks at Bankotsu straight forward. "Aniki I- I". Tears fall from his eyes. "I fell in love!"

Bankotsu (Man just when I thought Inuyasha's head was going to fall off too. How did _**this **_happen?) He narrows his eyes again. "It's Inuyasha isn't it?"

"Who do you think?" Jakotsu starts beating up lightly on Bankotsu. "Idiot".

Bankotsu's face brightens up."Oh, so I'm the Idiot, I see".

"You know that's not what I meant?" Jakotsu tears dry up as he looks back up at him. "I – I fell in love with- with Inuyasha".

Bankotsu, with a small grin on his face. "I know, you told me that already?"

Jakotsu starts up the waterworks again and jabs his head in Bankotsu's arms.

Bankotsu holds him close, with the look of fear of losing Jakotsu, before his eyes, on his face. (I just don't understand, it's not fair, why does it have to be Inuyasha. Out of all the people for him to fall in love with. I just don't see how he isn't hurt. He knows Inuyasha doesn't feel the same way. I seriously thought Jakotsu just wanted to kill Inuyasha. At least that's what he wanted. And now, he wants this instead. I just don't know how much I can take it. Listening to him all depressed all the time until Inuyasha comes around. He'll kill me if I try to kill Inuyasha. I don't want him to think that I hate him. When the truth is I-) Tears starting to fall him his eyes.

Jakotsu and Bankotsu hear a knocking at the door and separate. Jakotsu, with his tears drying up looks up at Bankotsu. "Bankotsu, you shouldn't be the one tearing up?"

Renkotsu closes his ear to the door.

"It's alright Jakotsu, don't worry about me, I'll be fine", Bankotsu sends him a small grin as he goes to answer the door.

"Are you two quite done in there yet? Dinners ready", Renkotsu walks back.

Bankotsu and Jakotsu finally nod and lead their way out to their dinner.

Bankotsu narrows his eyes at Renkotsu and Suikotsu who had been staring at two for the past hour.

"Okay, what is it?" Bankotsu asked.

Renkotsu and Suikotsu keep quiet.

"Hey, you two, you should have some respect for Bankotsu, after all he is your leader", Jakotsu pointed out.

"Well um, to be honest, we just wondering about um-" Renkotsu ran out of words.

"What happened?"Suikotsu filled in.

"Oh, you mean in the room back there?" Bankotsu asked.

Renkotsu and Suikotsu clear their throat.

"Is he getting kicked out?" Suikotsu asked. "I mean, you know how Jakotsu could be, older brother".

"Hey!" Jakotsu protested.

"Well I will tell you one thing, he's not getting kicked out".

Renkotsu and Suikotsu sigh in relief.

"Well-" Renkotsu started.

"What?" Bankotsu asked.

"We wanna hear the rest", Suikotsu stated.

"Oh, yeah, that thing. Jakotsu's in love", Bankotsu stops eating his food and his eyes turn to the side.

"Oh yeah, huh?" Renkotsu asked.

"Oh come on you two, isn't it obvious?" Bankotsu picks up the round tube off the water to drink some water.

"Is it Inuyasha?" Suikotsu asked.

Bankotsu spits out the water that he was just about to drink.

"I'm assuming from Bankotsu's reaction, that's a yes?" Renkotsu asked.

Jakotsu looks down. "But he'll never love me like I love him?"

"Then why won't you just kill him?" Renkotsu asked.

Bankotsu sticks up for Jakotsu. "You don't kill people or half- demons, in this case, if you're in love with them. It's just that simple.

"Then again Jakotsu could be wrong", Suikotsu starting to use his psychological tricks on Bankotsu.

"So then what you're trying to say is that, it's possible that Inuyasha could- might feel the same?" Bankotsu asked Suikotsu.

Suikotsu nods. "In fact, I have a plan. Why won't we invite Inuyasha's team down here for a weak and see if we see any signs".

Bankotsu spits out his drink in shock again. "You're bringing them over here?"

"That got into my eye, older brother," Renkotsu looks as if he could kill.

"Sorry about that Renkotsu", Bankotsu said.

"It's just for the week, I don't see anything wrong with it." Suikotsu shrugged aside.

Jakotsu looks at Bankotsu, looking cute and innocent with a puppy dog pout. "Oh plllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaassssssssseeeeee Ban- Chan", getting to knees, kenneling into Bankotu.

"Aw, see look at that he even gave you your own little, special nick name", Renkotsu teased.

Bankotsu glares a death shot at Renkotsu and then narrows his eyes at Jakotsu. "Jakotsu didn't the man?"

"Huh?" Jakotsu sits back.

"He said Inuyasha crew", Bankotsu said to Jakotsu.

"So, has long as Inuyasha's here, I don't care. What makes you think I care if Miroku is here or not earthier?" Jakotsu asked.

"Meaning Kagome and Sango will also be here too, with Shippou, may I not add. You know Inuyasha isn't just going to leave them", Bankotsu finished making his point.

"Thoughts filths", Jakotsu muttered. "Then you can take care of though filths, while I have Inuyasha all to myself", he evil laughs.

Bankotsu (Well I guess having some girl servants around wouldn't be too bad. At least in that way, maybe I can try to get Jakotsu off my mind awhile.) "Okay, then it's settled, but _**only **_for a week".

Jakotsu gets over excited. "OH THANKYOU SOOOOOOOOOO MUCH ANIKI! I LOOOOOVVVEEEE YOU SOOOOOOOO MUCH BAN-CHAN! He jumps from where he was sitting, tackles Bankotsu and kisses his head all over". THANKYOU! THANKYOU! THANKYOU! THANKYOU!"

Renkotsu and Suikotsu stare wide eye and then smirk.

Bankotsu catches it and blushes as he tries to push Jakotsu off while trying to calm him down. "Stop calling me that already".

"THANNNNKKKKKKYYYYYOOOOUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jakotsu gets up while knocking Bankotsu to the ground. "I HAVE TO GET READY FOR WHEN INUYASHA COMES DOWN! " He runs off to his room. (Okay let's see, the sexist thing I can find.)

"I know we're inviting them and all, but who says Inuyasha is even going to agree", Bankotsu says, switching the topic around a little.

"Well, he's gonna have to and that's all to it", Renkotsu says at last.

"For Jakotsu's sake, if anything else", Bankotsu says getting up.

"Right", They agree and head out to find the whole group sitting right there on their wood porch steps.


	2. Night that Includes Anything Sadistic

Chapter Two

The Night that Includes Anything Sadistic in it

"_**For Jakotsu's sake, if anything else", Bankotsu says getting up.**_

"_**Right", They agree and head out to find the whole group sitting right there on their wood porch steps.**_

****

"Wow, and I thought you guys had already left, or did you guys just get back?" Bankotsu asked, standing there with his arms flooded across his chest".

"No, I'm just waiting here thinking who I should kill first", Inuyasha gets up. "Because I ain't leaving until the rest of you go back to your grave. I'm getting a little tired of you guys always popping back up from the dead".

"Well, I guess it works out just as we planed", Bankotsu said.

"What?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"The Band of Seven is making a temporary truce for the week. They want you to stay, however after that it's back to battle",

"You want us to stay at your stolen shrine shine for a week, you must be kidding me. Do you really think I'm so stupid as to put my friends in danger by staying here; I don't think so Bankotsu", Inuyasha says.

"So you say, fine then, starve and freeze to death out here. At least you have a better chance of serving inside. Oh and Inuyasha, I don't pull any tricks, I'm not like Naraku you know. You guys can come in once you've changed your minds", Bankotsu turns around, getting ready to go back inside.

"Could you at least tell us why?" Sango asked.

"It's not me who wants you guys to stay. It's Jakotsu, he wants Inuyasha to say for the week", Bankotsu says.

"What, you're crazy if you think we're going to just stay here for Jakotsu's sake", Inuyasha spat out again.

Bankotsu snaps. "Look, I an't any more or less thankful for this earthier Inuyasha, however it wasn't my idea. And if you knew anything about Jakotsu, you wouldn't have able to back out earthier. It's almost saying if kagome wanted the same thing from you Inuyasha", Bankotsu leaves and slams the door behind him.

"I think we should take him for his word", Miroku said.

"Oh, you're so gobble Miroku. You know what the Band of Seven our like. We go in there, we're sure to be signed away to our deaths", Inuyasha explained. "And what about Kagome, huh, have you ever thought about what might happen in there with their twisted band?"

"Inuyasha, SIT!" Kagome said.

"Ou-" Inuyasha get's up. "HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Inuyasha yelled.

"What you don't think I can't care of myself or something. I'm not hopeless you know", Kagome glared.

"Like I said, " Miroku started. "If any of us sense anything suspicious, we'll leave the place".

"Besides, I thought Jakotsu hated girls", Inuyasha replied.

"I think Jakotsu just wants you in there, but we have to go along for the ride just because we're comrades", Sango pointed out.

"Okay, so then, it's settled", Miroku said. "Let's head in".

Inuyasha spins his head around quickly to Miroku, but then snaps it back down and sighs, "Alright, fine, have it your way monk".

"I just don't see why Miroku would want to in there so badly, especially if there's no girls in there?" Shippou questioned.

"It's probably just because of the food", Inuyasha stated.

"Well, what are waiting for?" Sango asked.

"Let's go in Miroku", Kagome nods.

Inuyasha's group find themselves in a pretty decent size shine [NA: Home, Daimyo, whatever you wanna call it.]

"Wow, this place is so tacky", Sango says.

"Yeah, I know," Miroku said looking around.

The group steps into the room looking around without realizing everyone who was there.

"So, I guess you've changed your mind then, huh?" Bankotsu asked.

"Just for the week," Inuyasha glared.

Jakotsu runs back in with a Red, dressy, classy Yukata; which giving in show of his legs and his arms. His eye lids purple, and his war paint red, with the lipstick of course. His eyes widen like never before, as a smile appears on his face. "INUYASHA!" He runs and jumps into Inuyasha's arms.

Inuyasha, now one hundred percent terrified. Which only has Kagome, Shippou, Sango, and Miroku guessing for the worst as come.

"GET OFF! I DON'T WANT YOU EVEN NEAR ME WHILE WE'RE HERE! YOU GOT THAT!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Oh Inu- Chan," Jakotsu said rubbing cheek against his not listening.

Kagome twitches her eye, as Miroku, Shippou, and Sango stay back.

"What is that, Inuyasha's new nick name now Jakotsu?"

Suikotsu and Renkotsu laugh it off.

"Hey, Bankotsu, do something about your friend over here", Inuyasha ordered.

Bankotsu, sitting with their back facing them, glaring paranoid at his rice.

"Um, Bankotsu?"

Bankotsu eyes shift to Renkotsu.

"Why are you glaring at your rice?"

Bankotsu, not answering back, finishes up his rice, but his rice bowl down, and closes his eyes, laying his chopsticks on top of his rice bowl. "He's all yours". He gets up and goes into the empty room, and tries to think what to do with it.

"Was that stare he gave us just plain out cold or what?" Renkotsu asked.

"Yeah, I think he even made me shiver a bit", Suikotsu said.

"Why do you think Bankotsu is so upset?" Shippou asked.

"It's most likely because he wants to kill all you guys and get it done and over with. However instead you're here-"

"Yeah, I already know that, you don't gotta tell me twice," Inuyasha finally free from Jakotsu. However the minute he sits down, Jakotsu sits in his lap, cuddling against him.

Inuyasha, more than mad with furry tires to bangs he head the wall. "I GIVE UP! I knew it was a bad idea in the first place. Miroku, this is all your fault."

"How did it get to be all my fault?" Miroku asked.

"You and your stupid "Oh let's still go inside for their generosity and consideration," Inuyasha talked back.

"Inuyasha, calm down, it's only for a week", Kagome joined in.

"Oh, let's see you in my potion and then say that", Inuyasha glared.

"Well, you didn't have to come inside you know."

"And leave you alone with this twisted band, I don't think so".

Bankotsu comes in about to tell them that their room was ready, however he eyes widen to the spot where Inuyasha and Jakotsu are.

Jakotsu stops glaring at Sango and Kagome to see Bankotsu. He waves "HEY BANKOTSU! Where are have you been, you're missing out on all the fun".

"Uh-" Bankotsu stands there.

Rest in complete silence.

"Huh Ban- Chan, what's wrong?"

Bankotsu blinks black to realization. "Oh, nothing- nothing, I just came by to tell you guys [AN: Referring to Inuyasha's group.] that your room is ready. I'm heading the to bed.

Renkotsu: I guess that's where we should be headed to as well. We have a big day tomorrow, and it's not even a battle.

Suikotsu behind him. "Agreed".

Jakotsu looks up at Inuyasha with a evil smile on his face. "I guess this means we'll be sleeping together tonight, huh, Inu- Yasha.

Inuyasha gives Jakotsu the death glare. "You must be kidding me?"

Jakotsu with amazing force pulls Inuyasha into the room where the Band of Seven are.

Inuyasha stands there hesitant.

"What's the matter Inuyasha, too shy, come on," Jakotsu ordered as he got into the room.

"And what's happens if I don't wanna, huh?"

"Then we can go into the other room, kill the filth and then all have the room all to ourselves".

Inuyasha narrow his eyes at him. "You're forgetting about Miroku?"

"Miroku can stay if he chooses so," Jakotsu laughed.

"Nevermind then," Inuyasha, imaging all the worse things that can happen.

Inuyasha and Jakotsu finally laying down, getting conferrable for their own rest.

It turns Midnight.

Jakotsu goes to roll off his Tatami mat to snuggle with Inuyasha. Inuyasha, not being able to sleep, keeps trying to push him aside.

Inuyasha (I wish he would just get to sleep so I can move to the other room.)

Jakotsu puts his arm over Inuyasha's chest and starts talking in his sleep. "No, no, Ban- Chan, you don't under-stand….Ban- Chan- NO!

Inuyasha eyes grow really big as he feels a tug and hear someone calling his name. Inuyasha narrows his eyes inward (Did he just say Ban- Chan! He must be confused.) Before he realizes it, Jakotsu appears right there in front of his face, on top of him.

Inuyasha tries to roll him off, but can't. "Get off Jakotsu," He spots tears in Jakotsu's eyes.

Inuyasha sits up. "Huh- Jakotsu?"

Jakotsu hugs Inuyasha while pushing him down again. "I had a nightmare".

Inuyasha twitches his right eye as her narrows them in again. "No kidding?"

Jakotsu finally gets off and sit on his Tatami mat. "It was about-"

"Bankotsu, I know".

"How did you-"

"I heard you say something like Bankotsu No, or something like that,"

"You mean, you were awake,"

"Yeah, like I can get to sleep," Inuyasha glared.

"You know, you look really cute when you glare", Jakotsu licks his lips and tries to get on off Inuyasha again.

"Oh, no you don't. You stay there", Inuyasha ordered.

"Oh, Inuyasha, you're so commanding," Jakotsu continued seductively. "Just maybe-" He puts on finger near Inuyasha's eye and draws it down his cheek. "You might make me forget about my nightmare, Inuyasha,"

"No, stop Jakotsu, this isn't right, no STOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jakotsu giggles after getting done licking his neck. "Oh Inuyasha".

"I had enough of you and your twisted jokes Jakotsu," Inuyasha glared.

"Oh, you should say that again Inuyasha",

"What again?" He glared.

"My name, I want you to scream it," Jakotsu said, kissing, licking, and whatever whatnot down his chest.

"No, someone please HHHHHEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLPPPPPP MMMMMMEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Bankotsu wakes up, very tired, very anger, very upset, and is sick of hearing the two of them. "WELL YOU TWO SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"Then tell you stick, twisted, demented friend to get off then", Inuyasha demanded.

"Jakotsu, no offence, but we're trying to get some sleep over here," Bankotsu said. "If you gonna do that, do it someplace else.

"Is this brothering you Bankotsu?" Jakotsu asked.

"Uh, yeah, what did you think. It's been keeping me up?"

"Sorry Ban- Chan,"

Bankotsu looks aside. "Well you quit calling me that already".

"Sorry Ban- I mean Aniki, but, but", he points to Inuyasha. "He was the one who was yelling", Jakotsu now in tears.

"So what if I was. Will you stop acting like a big baby. Man you're pathetic", Inuyasha said angrily.

"Look, leave Jakotsu alone Inuyasha, and I don't care whose fault it is Jakotsu. Just take it someplace else, so we can get to rest".

"Okay, good night Aniki".

"Night, Jakotsu".

Inuyasha relaxes, before he realizes Jakotsu is starting to torture him again.


	3. Leaving so soon I never made any Promise

Chapter Three

Leaving So Soon? I never made any promises!

Everyone already eating in the main room while Bankotsu walks in late.

"What happened to you?" Suikotsu asked.

"I donno, go ask Inuyasha and Jakotsu?" Bankotsu said.

"How late were you up last night Aniki?" Jakotsu asked.

"Well, you out of all people should know I couldn't get any sleep last night", Bankotsu wanting to glare but was too tired too.

Bankotsu ends sleeping on the floor in the main room as everyone cleaned up.

Inuyasha's group were talking to each other in the hall to see Jakotsu looking at Bankotsu, "I'm very, very, sorry Aniki, it's always my fault. Tomorrow I promise I'll move out and Inuyasha and I can start are own place to live. Please don't be mad. Just let the group know that I'll be leaving soon with Inuyasha. Good bye Bankotsu, Forever. You'll always be my best friend. I don't want you to get upset anymore Ban- Chan. I already know that you didn't want Inuyasha here in the first place", Jakotsu looking down like he was about to cry. "However, I got too selfish and I made you bring Inuyasha here. I'm sorry Aniki, I'm so sorry. Jakotsu gets up slowly and then to Inuyasha. "Ready to leave?"

Bankotsu now painfully in tears after everything he has heard.

"WOO! WOO! WOO! I NEVER SAID I WAS GOING ANYWHERE WITH YOU! AND I'M DEFINITELY NOT GOING TO SPEND THE REST OF MY LIFE WITH YOU! WHAT THE HELL JAKOTSU! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO BANKOTSU ANYTHING! Telling him that you're going to take off like that. How could you do that to your best friend."

"What happened between you guys last night anyway?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha's eyes grow wide. "Don't even ask, I don't even want to think about it".

"Ha-ha, so you and Jakotsu, moving away huh?" Kagome asked, glaring.

"No, no! Kagome! That's Not What it is! Jakotsu was just making all that stuff up".

"Huh- huh," Kagome narrows his eyes at him. "SIT BOY!" She stomps her way outside.

Bankotsu wakes up. "Was he really joking when he said all of that?"

"You're the one who should know, he's your best friend, ain't he not?" Inuyasha asked.

"Either that, or he's trying to run away, feeling guilty about what happened last night", Miroku stated.

Jakotsu comes down the hall with a suite case filled with stuff.

Bankotsu blocks him. "Jakotsu, where are you going?" Bankotsu asked.

"I don't really know, Inuyasha and I are going to pick a place?"

"AGAIN! WE AREN'T GOING ANYWHERE TOGETHER GOT IT!"

"But, but I thought- I thought you promised", Jakotsu said.

"What?" Inuyasha looks at Jakotsu like he's gonna kill him. "I NEVER PROMISED YOU NOTHING! THAT'S JUST YOUR SICK TWISTED IMAGINATION! Now go apologize to Bankotsu. You probably hurt him more then all of us.

"If I ever heard a speech like I know I would be hurt. Now come on Jakotsu, what do you say?" Miroku asked.

"Only if Ban- Chan accepts".  
"Of course I accept, I never asked you to leave in the first place, Jakotsu. When I said to go someplace else, I didn't mean move out and start a whole new life. I'm sorry, if that's what you thought".

"So, I can stay".

"YOU BETTER LET HIM STAY, CAUSE I AN'T LIVING WITH HIM!"

Bankotsu nods.

"YAY!" Jakotsu jumps up into Bankotsu arms, "YOU'RE THE BEST BAN- CHAN!" Nuzzling against him.

Inuyasha sighs in relief. "Few, well at least he's off my back.

"Uh, Jakotsu, wait, I-"

"Ha, see, now you know what it feels like?" Inuyasha said, pointing.

"Come Jakotsu that's enough, remember you have Inuyasha".

"I was only thanking you?" Jakotsu said with a puppy face.

"Well, you don't need to go overboard", Bankotsu said.

Bankotsu finally goes outside to set on the steps for some fresh air.

The Rest are in the room talking about way Bankotsu is acting so weird.

Kagome lost in thought (Bankotsu really isn't himself. It seems like every time sees Jakotsu together with Inuyasha, he stays quiet, glares, and everything. What could he be so mad about? I know he doesn't want Inuyasha. However he did it for Jakotsu. So why is he so upset. I also know that last night was part of it too. I wonder if Jakotsu did say something to make him upset.) She sees Bankotsu come back in to grab another Sake from its pack. He turns to see Jakotsu trying to fed him at the stick. He breaks the bottle in his hand.

"It's Gotta Be an Unrequited love". (Give it up Jakotsu, before you get hurt too.) "It's obvious, the feeling isn't mutual". As he sees Inuyasha trying to run away from Jakotsu; then trips over his foot and falls to the ground where Jakotsu helps Inuyasha to force fed him again. Bankotsu sees Kagome and looks aside and then head back outside. (I guess she knows now.)

Kagome eyes widen. (Could he be jealous of Jakotsu's love for Inuyasha? Is he afraid that he might leave him forever if it happened. THAT'S GOTTA BE IT! He said it himself that he didn't want Jakotsu to leave; also with Inuyasha not caring too much to be around Jakotsu, I CAN FIX THIS!) Kagome get's all hyper up in her moment and everyone looks at Kagome weird.

"That happened before Kagome. Who are you trying to hook up".

"You'll see". Kagome goes out to talk to Bankotsu.

Bankotsu hears a door slam and footsteps.

Bankotsu, not even brothering to look back. "I know you know".

"How you see Jakotsu as a friend and nothin more", kagome sits next to him a good couple feet away.

"Does anyone else?" Bankotsu asked.

Kagome shakes her head. "No". "But you know what, I've been back and forth. You should have nothing to really worry about?"

"I know, I'm just, I'm just afraid I might lose him one day", Bankotsu said. "We've been best friends ever since we were younger. We trained and we fought, and he was always looking for some cute guys head to get slashed.

"Yeah," Kagome laughs a little.

"Yeah, there's were good days. And you know, I'm use to Jakotsu, we are close. We aren't like our over band members. I know Jakotsu inside and out. He has always been the same. I mean so what, he's a little weird, but we trust each other, with our own very lives. And as each day rolls in more and more, the more closer we get. However Jakotsu has no idea these other feelings I have in store for him. I mean yeah, he like to flirt, however if we were to go into that whole other area of life, I don't wanna be fooling around. I mean it too recent since these feelings are started to build. I can't just forget about them. If they're there, there's a reason for it, you know".

Kagome nods along.

"It's always at its highest point, weather he's there, or if his life is at stake".

"Do you know what these feelings are?" Kagome asked. "I mean, do you see Jakotsu more than a best friend.

Bankotsu nods slowly, "I just, I can't help it. When he dresses, acts, and not the mention sounds like a girl, it just makes things harder".

"But you know he's a guy", Kagome pointed out.

"Of course I know he's a guy, which is way this is so difficult. I'm not like Jakotsu. I normally wouldn't be falling for guys. Even if they do dress, sound, and act like a girl. There's just something different about Jakotsu then anybody else. I would like to think it's because of this bond that we share, that we're so close. However I'm still confused about a lot of this. And I don't want to make any mistakes, like screwing up our friendship or something".

"Well, it sounds like to me, you're in love with him", Kagome pointed out.

"You really think so?"

"However we won't really know until make sure, is to make Jakotsu look like a guy. I know he voice isn't going to go away. However looks can be very appealing to the eye, and to the feelings that you have. If we're going to make sure about anything. We need to see if it's just through the heart, the eyes, the soul, or just because it's there".

"I've already seen what he looks like without all his makeup on and everything. He's been with me all my life. I've seen a whole lot more then-"

"Okay, okay, I get the picture," kagome holding her hands up in defense, not wanting to hear anymore. "Do you know if your feelings are still though?"

"Yeah my feelings are still there".

"Are they still there now?"

"Why wouldn't they be?"

"Would you still like to see what the result would; this would be a very good time to do it".

"Okay".

"And if they're still there now, and you realize that you can't hold back any longer, are you gonnna tell him?" Kagome asked.

"Huh-"

"Just say yes," Kagome ordered.

He nods.

"No, I want you to say yes!" Kagome shouted.

"Yes,"

"louder,"

"YES!" Bankotsu yelled. "I'LL TELL HIM FOR CRYING OUT LOUD WOMEN! YOU ARE DRIVING ME CRAZY!"

"Good, now that's better. Promise you won't let me down?"

"I promise," Bankotsu, rolling his eyes.

"Good, then it's settled. "For the rest of the week, since today is Tuesday, I think, we'll start tomorrow.

"What do you have plan for tomorrow?"

"A costume party! And guess who's gonna dress up like a man?" Kagome teased.

Bankotsu now blushing. "Jakotsu,"

"Good, good, are you ready to head in, because I'm starving.

"It's that time already?"

"Why don't wanna face Jakotsu, your lover boy?" Kagome teased some more.

"Shut up women", Bankotsu glared.

"Oh, come on I was only teasing you. Ready now?" She asked.

"Yeah, yeah, let's go in,"

Kagome stops by the door. "Oh and don't worry, Inuyasha will NEVER have feeling for him. If he did, he'll have me and Kikyo to deal with.

"Oh yeah, the dead priests," He laughs.

"What so funny?" Kagome asked.

"She scares Jakotsu more than anything".

"I'm glad we're finally getting somewhere with this", Kagome said.

Bankotsu blushed. "I am too".

"And like I said-" Kagome, talking to Bankotsu as they enter the room where everyone is now eating supper. "Inuyasha only has a thing for dead girls," Kagome laughs.

"WHAT WAS THAT YOU SAY!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Well, as long as he doesn't have a thing to dead guys, I'll think I'll be fine", Bankotsu talks a bit lower so no one will hear him.

Kagome laughs again.

Inuyasha narrows his eyes (She with Bankotsu and she's _**laughing.**_ )

Miroku whispers to Sango and Shippou, "What do you think is wrong with Inuyasha?"

"I don't know, but he's doing the same thing Bankotsu did before", Sango looks at Inuyasha. "Why the long face, Inuyasha?"

"It's nothing," Inuyasha sat there in a pout. (Kagome knows I'm in love with that twisted idiot. What the heck is she trying to do anyway?)

"I say Inuyasha is jealous," Shippou says.

The words hit Bankotsu as one of Kagome's incantation marks could hit Inuyasha.

"Well since when do you have the right to judge, huh Shippou?"

Shippou and Inuyasha get into their own fight as Kagome looks over to Bankotsu. "Why so silent?"

Bankotsu looks at Kagome, to Shippou, to Inuyasha, back to Kagome.

Kagome finally gets it. "Ohhh, because of what Shippou said?"

Bankotsu tightens up a bit.

"Relax Bankotsu, it's just Inuyasha and Shippou, they fight all the- " She pauses. "Ohhh, you thought that- oh, no, I'm sure no one's figured it out yet.

"I THINK I JUST DID!" Sango shouted.

Kagome and Bankotsu look over to Sango.

"Well, I guess you scoured another point there", Miroku put in.

Kagome and Bankotsu see that they were playing a guessing game and sigh heavily.

"This is all Shippou's fault", Bankotsu glared in that direction.

Kagome laughs again and looks around the room, "So where is Jakotsu anyway?"

Renkotsu and Suikotsu busy writing letters.

"Oh, Jakotsu is washing up," Suikotsu answered.

"Yeah, he tired getting Inuyasha to too, but he didn't win,"

Inuyasha blushes in embarrassment. "Let's just drop it, alright, I had enough of that crazy insane lunatic".

Jakotsu walks down slowly with tears in his eyes, "Well, at least I treat you like you're someone", he runs outside.

Kagome whispers of Bankotsu. "This is your chance to at least get something through towards him. You don't have to tell him tonight. Just be there for him, tell him that Inuyasha is insensitive to everyone. Also tell him that deep down Inuyasha feels really bad, and that he's really sorry". She looks at Bankotsu. "I know this, because I know that exactly what Inuyasha would do".

"Alright then, I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning then. Good night Kagome".

"Good night Bankotsu".


	4. Midnight Talks

Chapter Four

Midnight Talks

Everyone starts heading to their Tatami mats as Bankotsu finds a crying Jakotsu outside.

Bankotsu (Maybe I can find a way to calm him down. I for one don't care how crazy he goes with me. However, it's Inuyasha that I'm worried about.) He goes to take a seat next to Jakotsu.

"Jakotsu?"

"Go Away-"

Bankotsu backend in shock.

"I- just, I just want to be left alone right now".

(Jakotsu) Bankotsu heads inside.

"Well?" Kagome asked.

"He told me to go away and that he wanted to be left alone for while".

Inuyasha rolls his eyes. "Oh, brother, your friend acts like one minute I'm his play thing, and the next like we were in a real relationship or something".

"That's because he only thinks he's I love with you, Inuyasha".

Inuyasha widens his eyes blinks. "Even though he wants to kill me?"

"He doesn't, why do you think we invited you here in the first place?" Bankotsu asked.

Inuyasha narrows his eyes towards Bankotsu. "Oh I see, you guys invited him in here to see what would happen during the week, is that it?"

"Yes, that would be it", Renkotsu added in.

"See, we needed to know if he were really in love or if he only thought we was. However at any case it's important because of our band. I don't except you to get it Inuyasha. However when he told me that you two were about to move someplace else forever, is a big change".

Kagome, now glaring at Bankotsu.

Bankotsu answers to Kagome's glare. "What?"

"You mean to stand there and tell me you didn't do anything, while you were out there?"

"Yeah, I did do something, I did exactly as he asked", Bankotsu glared back.

Kagome and Bankotsu face to face with a glaring contest.

"Didn't you tell him that Inuyasha didn't mean it and that the was sorry?" Kagome asked.

"Hey, wait", Inuyasha gets up behind Kagome. "I never said I was going to apologize to anybody, now did I!?"

Kagome closes her glare with aguish written all over here, "SIT BOY!" Then sighs in frustration. "UGH STAY OUT OF THIS, WILL YOU!?"

Inuyasha growls, being too mad to responded back.

Kagome looks back at Bankotsu. "Well?"

"No, Kagome, and if you want me to calm him down I had to keep my distance".

"HE'S DELUDE! IT'S WISHFUL THINKING BANKOTSU!" Kagome yelled. "Jakotsu needs to understand, and he needs to know the truth. It's only fair".

"Don't forget Kagome, Bankotsu is the leader of the Band of Seven and he let you in, you outta' show him more respect", Suikotsu added in, eating.

"No, kagome is right, Jakotsu deservers the truth, and it's all my fault that he doesn't know".

"Like we know what's going on here, big brother", Renkotsu taking his point.

Bankotsu blushes slightly. "It's nothing for the rest of you to worry about?"

"Hey, is Bankotsu blushing is it just my imagination?" Shippou asked.

"Shut up, or I'll kill you, you little runt, GET BACK HERE!"

"AHHHH, KAGOME! HELLLPPP!!!!" Shippou hides behind Kagome.

"Hey, quite hiding behind Kagome and come out and fight like a man, you little runt".

"Wow, it seems like I'm not the only one who has issue with Shippou", Inuyasha budded in.

"GUYS STOP! THIS ISN'T THE TIME FOR THIS!"

"Right, my apologizes Kagome", Bankotsu heads to the door and turns around. "But I'll be back in to kill him later". He leaves outside to find Jakotsu still sitting there, however not in tears. (Good, he's calm down a bit.) He goes to sit by him again. "You aren't going to shoo me away like you did last time, now are ya?" Bankotsu asked.

"No, I'm actually glad you came back out. I'm sorry about before", Jakotsu, making his apology.

"No, you had every right, and I should respect that, Jakotsu", Bankotsu said with sad eyes.

"Do you think that there's a least a slight chance for us to be together?" Jakotsu asked.

"I – really don't know, that's between you and Inuyasha", Bankotsu adjusted his belt.

"I wanna know what you think Aniki?" Jakotsu asked.

"Why should it matter what I think?" Bankotsu asked.

"Because you're a good judge of character", Jakotsu said.

"Well, um……Jakotsu?"

"Yeah,"

"Inuyasha didn't say that he apologizes, but I can see that he did. His face expression was pretty clear".

"So, we're back on good terms again?" Jakotsu asked.

"If that's what you want to call it", Bankotsu said.

"So, he isn't mad at me anymore?" Jakotsu asked.

"Um, I really wouldn't know. Remember Jakotsu, Inuyasha doesn't like guys like you do.

"So you mean, I should just give up," Jakotsu cried.

"No, I'm saying that maybe you could change is mind. [AN: As if you notice, he's talking about himself.] :Maybe if try to clam yourself down a bit when he's around, then maybe things could work".

Jakotsu smiles brightly. "So you mean there's hope?"

"Jakotsu, you're different from any guy, even if he is like you. You have some kind of power the draw guys in easy. I think if you can pull in almost anyone, you can pull him in too. It's not about the fact that you like guys, it's something else. However not even I can point that out, because I don't know what it is".

At this, Bankotsu bring Jakotsu to tears. "Aniki- Chan"

Bankotsu laughs at the awkward nick- name.

Jakotsu 'pulls at his Hakama and starts to cry in it".

Bankotsu gently puts his arm around his shoulder as he rocks in for a while.

A few minutes later Inuyasha comes out. "Hey, can I speak to him for a bit?"

Bankotsu looks up at Inuyasha. "Yeah, sure, all yours". He shakes Jakotsu a bit to get him to see that Inuyasha is there.

Inuyasha, very confused at this moments goes to leans against the post, waiting for Bankotsu make his way inside. "Hey, Jakotsu we gotta talk?"

"Inuyasha, I'm so glad you're back", Jakotsu smiles, then he looks aside. "Are you still mad at me?"

"Uh- Hey, I'm supposed to be killing you over here, but instead all of this happened. However to be honest, I just want things to go back normal again. I don't know how much longer I can take this Jakotsu. You still freak me out with all your crazy emotions. Sometimes I swear that you are a girl". Inuyasha pointing his thoughts clear out. "I don't mean to hurt you, emotionally I mean. However, I don't like guys like you do. You need to you know the truth Jakotsu. We can never be together. Is that clear. I already have someone I love alright", Inuyasha looks aside, knowing that Jakotsu will see this in the wrong way.

"Who, is it the filth, Kagome?" Jakotsu asked.

"Hey, don't call her that. Besides my love life is none of your business anyway", Inuyasha said at last.

Bankotsu comes in to ruin to conversation. "Or, it's that dead priests that scares you to death Jakotsu", Bankotsu laughed as he was walking out with is pile.

"I guess, that's it then", Jakotsu looks down. "Look", he points to Inuyasha. "Just because you broke my heart, doesn't mean I've completely given up on you.

Bankotsu erked off right now, goes to stand right in front of Jakotsu. "The feeling isn't mutual Jakotsu, It's wishful thinking. It's unrequited love, give it up". There he had finally said it.

"He's right Jakotsu, just give it up".

Miroku, stands there before all of them. "He's right, it's irrational, It's impossible, It's against my religion.

"What are you doing here, monk?" Bankotsu asked.

"Hey, you know, now thinking about it, if Jakotsu was girl-"

Inuyasha flat out glares at Miroku. "Don't even go their Miroku, come on let's go in, before you start giving Jakotsu any ideas".

"Oh, Kagome was talking about a party?" Miroku looked them oddly in concern.

Bankotsu puns his hands together. "Right."


	5. Jakotsu's Costume

Chapter Five

JAKOTSU'S COSTUME!

The next morning everyone gathers around the fire, sitting up for the custom party.

Bankotsu goes into the Band of Seven's room, to see Jakotsu just finish dressing .

"What's this party again?"

Bankotsu looks at Jakotsu (He doesn't have a clue.) "Nevermind". He rolls his eyes.

Bankotsu and Jakotsu walks back out to join the others, already dressed up.

"What is this stuff?" Inuyasha asked as a pirate, as he stares at Miroku in confusion. "What's that suppose to be Monk?"

"I'm not too sure?" Miroku said, dressed as a pimp.

Kagome's widen to see Sango dressed as Egyptian queen. "WOW, I LOVE YOUR COSTUME SANGO!"

"Wow, thank you Kagome". (Even though she was the one who picked I out.)

"What's this green stuff?" Shippou asked.

"It's part of the custom, you look cute as an elf", Kagome smiles.

"An elf?" Shippou questioned.

"Aw, it looks adorable on you Shippou", Sango posed with a smile on her face as well.

"What am I suppose to be again?" Suikotsu asked.

"You're supposed to be an angle", Kagome said.

"And what about me?" Renkotsu asked.

"You're supposed to be the devil", Kagome sighs. (I thought it was obvious.)

"What interesting customs", Miroku replied at last.

"Hey, Kagome, what am I suppose to be?" Bankotsu asked.

"A surfer?"

"This is all a surfer wears, why didn't you give this job to Jakotsu?" Bankotsu asked.

"Because, Jakotsu the average teen guy, remember?" kagome asked with her eyes growing big.

"Yeah, um, why can't I wear anything on my face?" Jakotsu glared; in baggy jeans, showing boxers, a red T- Shit and with no makeup on.

"Because you're showing everyone what the guys look like in my world", Kagome pointed out.

"Uh- okay……." Jakotsu let out.

Renkotsu and Suikotsu laugh.

"Yeah, like that's ever going to work".

"You said it Renkotsu?" Suikotsu agreed.

Kagome (Well at least he isn't wearing it knowing the whole truth.)

"What are you dressed up as?" Shippou asked Kagome.

"I um-" She blushes lightly. "I'm supposed to be a famous singer".

"Which would be?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nevermind", Kagome sighs with her head down.

Jakotsu sits there just staring at Inuyasha. "You look even cuter when you're dressed up like that?"Jakotsu winked.

Inuyasha glares. "Just drop it Jakotsu, because it's never gonna happen, alright?" "Besides right now, you're a guy, guy, so start acting like one".

"Well um actually-" Kagome started.

"What?" Inuyasha, turning his glare to her.

"It's nothing", Kagome decided it was better to keep her mouth shut.

Bankotsu sees Jakotsu staring at him. Bankotsu blinks (What does he want.)

Jakotsu evil smirks and heads to their room. Bankotsu, looking suspicious fallows him and knocks on the door.


	6. Jakotu's Sexy Collection

Chapter Six

Jakotsu's Sexy Purple High Heels, Scarf's, Furry Hand Cuffs, and Black Boots

_**Bankotsu sees Jakotsu staring at him. Bankotsu blinks (What does he want.)**_

_**Jakotsu evil smirks and heads to their room. Bankotsu, looking suspicious fallows him and knocks on the door.**_

Bankotsu not hearing anything, walks in. "Jakotsu?" Bankotsu turns around to see one lag, a foot, with a purple heel on it. "Jakotsu?" Bankotsu at the leg strangely while calling his name. Then he sees the other leg, with the other heel come out, hiding the other one. "Who's there?" Bankotsu asked.

Suddenly, with a bit of Kagome's help with the custom party all, Jakotsu presses a button on Kagome's Zune. He turns around and first starts walking, then he starts swinging his hips, sawing back and forth, closer and father from Bankotsu.

"Aren't you suppose to be dressed like a guy?" Bankotsu narrowing his eyes towards Jakotsu.

"Well, this was originally suppose to be my custom. I wanted to show it to you", Jakotsu said, wearing his light purple fury custom, with purple and white stockings. His hair was up in a different style with the same hair pin, and with different makeup on as well.

"Why not Inuyasha?" Bankotsu asked.

"Look, Inuyasha is already mad at me the way it is. I couldn't get him up here to seduce him".

"Oh, so you think it's okay to pick me out of the blue like that?" Bankotsu snapped back.

"Don't worry, I'll change back to a guy, once we get done stairs", Jakotsu winked.

"That's not what I-" Bankotsu started.

"I know", Jakotsu, kicks off his feels one by one. Then, coming up a little too close to Bankotsu, he jumps up and wraps his legs around him. He presses his index finger to his lips. "Shh".

Bankotsu, now wide eye, staring at Jakotsu, trying to hold the blush, before putting his head down blushing controllably.

"Besides, I figure I miles while do it, while you're looking so sexy without that shirt on, surfer", Jakotsu, quietly, and slyly.

Before Bankotsu could take anymore, without think, he hugs Jakotsu in order to hide how red his face is.

Jakotsu mistaken it for something, gives him a slight but sly kiss on his cheek. "Oh, Bankotsu, so it seems you do want me after all".

Bankotsu eyes grow big when he realized what he has done.

Jakotsu jumps off, but before he could push Bankotsu to the floor; Bankotsu push Jakotsu a few feet away from him, with his hands still on his shoulders and he turns his head. "Don't be ridiculous Jakotsu, that wasn't why I-"

"Then what's this I see", Jakotsu turns in close towards Bankotsu face.

"Look Jakotsu, don't do this", Bankotsu warned him.

"Oh, do what, this?" Jakotsu goes up and wraps his scarf around Bankotsu neck and pulls him in. "You are sexy, hasn't anyone told you that before?" Jakotsu blushed a little this time as he winked.

"Oh, I believe someone very filmier. I see him right in front of him right now, I believe", Bankotsu said getting back at Jakotsu.

"Two can play at this game?" Jakotsu, sneered as he giggled evilly, pinning him up to the wall.

"Oh, I'm surly sure that two can", Bankotsu dropped to the floor, hoping to escape, until he notice some weight in his lap.

"Well then let's nookie Ban- Chan", Jakotsu getting excited, putting on his boats, one at a time.

"Uh?" Bankotsu just stood there as a blank.

"Ah, I see, I guess this means I win", Jakotsu laughed evilly as he stepped closer to the non- moving Bankotsu.

(I love Jakotsu, I just don't wanna be his toy. This can't happen, it'll ruin everything. What to do? What to do? Escape, yes, that's what I will do, escape).

Just as soon Jakotsu tries to draw in close, Bankotsu stands back up, pushing Jakotsu to the floor. Jakotsu tires to push him down again, however Bankotsu ran out the door.

"WAIT! COME BACK HERE BAN- CHAN!" Jakotsu ran out after him. While chasing after Bankotsu, they both bump into the main room where everyone was still at.

Bankotsu was standing by the door.

"OH BANKOTSU SWEETIE WHERE ARE YOU!" Jakotsu said looking around.

Jakotsu turned the corner to see Bankotsu by the door.

Bankotsu (I should've never fallowed him in the first place. However I should've known better for him to pull a stunt like this).

Everyone was looking at Jakotsu's outfit.

"Uh Jakotsu-" Suikotsu begin.

Jakotsu turns to Suikotsu. "Would you like to join us?"

(I knew he was just fooling around). Bankotsu starts to mutter under his breath.

"Uh, no", Suikotsu looked away.

"What about you Renkotsu?" Jakotsu asked.

"I don't even wanna know what you two are up too".

"I actually feel sorry for Bankotsu right now", Inuyasha sharing his sympathy.

"Look, Inuyasha, I don't need you to pity me. I need you to keep him away from him".

Kagome looks at Bankotsu in shock. "But Bankotsu-".

"NOW'S NOT THE TIME KAGOME!" Bankotsu started.

Kagome, looking back and forth at Bankotsu and Jakotsu, finally understands what Bankotsu met. (He really cares for him. He just doesn't want to a part of Jakotsu's game. He wants him for life). She smiles at this and sits there calming sipping her tea.

"OH ANIKI- SWEETIE!" Jakotsu runs assuming he was going to be in Bankotsu's arm, however Bankotsu runs outside.

"WAIT! DON'T LEAVE ME BANKOTSU- SWEETIE!" He leaves outside and comes back in. Jakotsu sighs and hangs his head down. "I lost him, oh well. I guess I better get dressed again". He finds his way back to the room to see Bankotsu there again.

"Hey, wait, I thought you were just outside", Jakotsu looked confused.

"Jakotsu, what are you- what are you doing here?"

"Well I was gonna get changed back into my other custom. However I guess you being here, changes the plans", Jakotsu said with a smirk.

Bankotsu with his eyes wide again, tries to sneak away, again, but gets trapped by one of Jakotsu's fluffy purple hand cuffs.

"Now, we'll never be apart Bankotsu, you and I will be together forever", Jakotsu smiled. "Would you like that Ban- Chan".

"We practically already were together forever", Bankotsu spoke as the first time they met, before they got revived. (Just not the way I want though). He looks down sad.

"What's wrong Bankotsu, don't you wanna? Jakotsu asked with sad eyes with a puppy dog pout.

Bankotsu breaks free of the hand cuffs, showing how stupid Jakotsu could be at times and leaves.

Jakotsu breaks down in tears. "BAN – BAN-"

Bankotsu turns around. "I'm tired of being part of your stupid game Jakotsu". He walks through the room without looking at anyone and goes to slam the door.

"Jakotsu, if I were you, I would put your other custom back on. It'll make Bankotsu happier".

"Really Wench. How would you know anyway?" He asked.

"Just trust me on this okay", Kagome gives him a small smile.

"I ONLY TRUST ANIKI! But heck, I'll change, just to see if you were telling the truth".


	7. Midnight Confessions

Chapter Seven

Midnight Confessions

"_**I guess, that's it then", Jakotsu looks down. "Look", he points to Inuyasha. "Just because you broke my heart, doesn't mean I've completely given up on you.**_

_**Bankotsu erked off right now, goes to stand right in front of Jakotsu. "The feeling isn't mutual Jakotsu, It's wishful thinking. It's unrequited love, give it up". There he had finally said it. **_

"_**He's right Jakotsu, just give it up".**_

_**Jakotsu, ignoring them, just sighs and let's his head linger there.**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_**What's wrong Bankotsu, don't you wanna? Jakotsu asked with sad eyes with a puppy dog pout.**_

_**Bankotsu breaks free of the hand cuffs, showing how stupid Jakotsu could be at times and leaves.**_

_**Jakotsu breaks down in tears. "BAN – BAN-"**_

_**Bankotsu turns around. "I'm tired of being part of your stupid game Jakotsu". He walks through the room without looking at anyone and goes to slam the door.**_

**** *

"Is that what you really think Bankotsu?" Jakotsu asked. "Telling me to give up Inuyasha, and then saying that you don't even wanna be with me. What right do you have to do such a thing?" Tears still coming out of his eyes.

"It's not what I think, it's true," Bankotsu turns to see his tears.

"Then what do you think?" Jakotsu sniffs up.

"I think you should start a serious relationship. Someone better than him", Bankotsu said at last. "I want to be with you Jakotsu, but not like this, never like this". He looks at the ground again.

"But who in world are you going to find someone, cuter, sexier, braver, and has a more fearful face during battle; then Inuyasha?" Jakotsu asked. "Beside who else on this planet is going to have toughs adorable doggy ears of his".

"Look because a person doesn't have though qualities, doesn't mean they're any better or worse Jakotsu. It's not about the outside that counts, especially if you're in love. Well at least it's true for me, but I don't know if it's that true for you Jakotsu".

"I know that, I'm just saying, I'll never find someone like Inuyasha ever again".

"And that's a bad thing?"

"Well, uh- yeah".

Bankotsu sighs. "I give up," he says looking up.

"Who did you have in mind when you've said that?" Jakotsu asked.

"I- I was- wasn't- think-ing of anyone when I said that", Bankotsu blushed. (Damn it, great, and what if Jakotsu sees though this.)

Jakotsu laughs "Come Ban- Chan, I haven't heard you get out words this hard since the last time you had a crush on someone; I was just playing before".

(Oh, no……this isn't good.) Bankotsu, turns to run, until a hand catches his wrist. "Running away again, are we?" Jakotsu asked. "You know for the leader, I never expected you to run from anything".

"Wait, this is different, you don't understand", Bankotsu said.

"Oh, I understand that you have a crush on someone alright," Jakotsu smiles at him. "So, tell me, who is it?"

"Not telling you?"

"Oh, come on now Bankotsu, we trust each other, we're best friends, you can tell me anything," Jakotsu said slyly, sliding near Bankotsu.

"Who is it, is it a guy? Is that why you won't tell me?"

Bankotsu swallows.

Jakotsu, trying to figure it out on his fingers, counting and dis- counting people. "Okay, well first, we'll list everyone that's here, and all you have to do is replay yes or no, okay, sound good.

Bankotsu nods. He rolls his eyes. (It's not that I'm afraid of telling him. It's the result afterwards.) "Wait, Jakotsu, before you begin?"

Jakotsu looks at Bankotsu. "Yeah, what is it Bankotsu?"

"Okay, say if you and Renkotsu had been best friends since forever, if he fell in love with you, could you do that, would you risk your friendship for that?" Bankotsu asked.

"Why would it matter, we'll still friends, even if we are as a couple. Of course then again, I never saw Renkotsu like that". He turns to Bankotsu. "However you on the other hand, you're quiet sexy, lovable, companionate, I think just about anyone, especially me, could fall for you-"

Jakotsu and Bankotsu, now staring at one another.

Jakotsu blinks. "Is it…me?"

Bankotsu, not being able to hold back any longer, kisses him.

Jakotsu widens his eyes in shock. (BANKOTSU! Bankotsu is, he's kissing me, KISSING _**me **_) Then Jakotsu answers back but kissing him back. They let go as they catch their breath. Everything, all the feeling, all the fights, all the memories they had, had fallen into place. The place the felt right for the both of their hearts, right in one another's arms.

Bankotsu stands up while pulling Jakotsu up by his hand. Bankotsu gently walks Jakotsu back into one of the wooden polls. Bankotsu leans in to kiss Jakotsu's cheek, and down his neck. Jakotsu with is head turn, grins with his eyes closed, feeling all the emotion in one.

"I love you", Bankotsu said looking straight into Jakotsu's eyes.

Jakotsu, now with tears falling from his eyes, looks at him right now. "I-" He sniffs "I love you too Aniki".

Bankotsu kisses Jakotsu again, as he hears more crying along with another sniff. He laughs, as Jakotsu laughs with him as well.

"You're so cute when you cry", Bankotsu tries the kiss again. Now lip locked with Jakotsu, until they hear a one of Kagome's sit commands from in the room, interrupting them.

"Should we go in there and tell them, or wait till later?" Bankotsu asked Jakotsu.

"I say we should wait until later", Jakotsu said.

Bankotsu and Jakotsu laughed as Bankotsu pulls Jakotsu into a silent hug. Jakotsu breaks it and led's Bankotsu to sit down first, as he sits in Bankotsu lap, kissing him, as Bankotsu kisses back, holding him for the rest of the time.

***

However everyone inside knows.

THE END!


End file.
